Dancing by the Light of the Moon
by just.a.thought96
Summary: Eight years makes a lot of difference. Draco and Cho on the day of their wedding. One Shot, wirtten for her taintedQuill's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ridiculous 

Dancing by the Light of the Moon

_Written for HerTaintedQuill's challenge: Draco and Cho on their wedding night._

_**A/N**__: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. _

He had never felt happier in his life.

It was a cheesy saying, especially when used to describe the ex-Slytherin and former Death Eater.

But it was true.

Sitting at the long table, (one end decorated in blue and bronze, the other in silver and green respective to the bride and groom) he couldn't help but marvel at all that he had gained, and all that had changed in the past eight years.

"Quiet, please," Blaise Zabini said clearly, tapping his glass to get every one's attention. Once the room was silent, he began his Best Man speech.

"I think it is customary for the Best Man to joke about, and reveal hidden secrets about the groom. However, I think that many of you would agree with me in not taking this route, considering who the groom actually is." This gained a laugh from the guests. The groom just smiled.

"So, I thought I would instead reflect on the time that I have known Draco, and will leave out anything scandalous, misleading, or likely to cause a Bat Bogey Hex on anyone here."

"I first met Draco, all five foot of him, on the Hogwarts Express, after an interesting departure from home. I thought to myself "I wonder If his hair really is that colour," and voiced my opinions. I now know that even an eleven year old boy can throw a good punch. I chose to ignore this boy, and succeeded in the ball part until the infamous sorting hat decided that we both should be in Slytherin." A small cheer went up at the house's name, but was quickly smothered by the boos and hisses from the various other guests, most of whom were Gryffindor or Ravenclaw (notably led by a medium height red head with a brunette woman sat next to him). Draco just smiled.

"Now, the years went by _fairly _uneventfully, but there are one or two things I feel should be mentioned," Blaise continued. "First off, a notable event, when the dear Hermione Granger gave old Draco a slap in the face, after a particular incident that I think most of you are aware of, so I shall not delve into the story." Hermione blushed an absolute scarlet, whereas Harry, Ron, Draco, Cho, and various other guests burst out laughing. Eight years had changed a lot for the group of friends.

"Another time was when he was, as a punishment, transfigured into a ferret and thrown about in the presence of his arch enemy, infamously providing him with a nick-name, which sticks to this day!" Draco laughed, remembering the day.

"But, I think the most memorable moment of the time I've known Draco here, was when, the year after we all graduated, I woke in my flat to find a man sprawled on the floor of my kitchen, wearing nothing but a fluffy pink thong, day glow paint smeared across his chest and hair that somehow overnight had changed from blonde to fluorescent green- needless to say, he didn't feel very well at all." Uproarious laughter erupted as many remembered the night they had gone to a party and Draco had become spectacularly pissed. Draco blushed, and hid his face. His wife next to him- he couldn't believe he could now officially call her that- patted his head.

"So," Blaise concluded, "In honour of the marriage of our Draco, the slimy ferret boy with very silly hair, to the beautiful Cho, I ask you to raise your glasses. To Draco and Cho!" A huge cheered erupted, and Draco stood to give his Best Man a hug.

"Thanks, Blaise." He said in his ear before sitting down again.

And then the evening went by, with hugs and dances, and the sharing of stories as the day drew to a close. As Draco said good bye to the guests as he and his wife made their way to the limo waiting for them, he couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging, of happiness and love.

Something he had never felt as one feeling.

"Draco?" Cho's eyes sought out her husband's, her hand on his face. "Are you ready?" she said, as always making sure he was alright, or happy, or ready to do whatever they were about to do.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Are you?" He replied. She answered simply by turning her back to the crowd, and throwing her bouquet as hard as she possibly could, and turned to see who had caught it. Draco laughed and kissed her, and a screech pierced the evening as Ginny Weasley held up the gorgeous bunch of flowers, which had been hexed to change colour depending on who caught the bouquet, to represent the house colours of her future husband. Predictably, they turned red and gold. Everyone laughed as a look of mock dread crossed Harry's face. Draco saluted his friend, and picked up his wife, much to her surprise.

"Draco!" she squealed. He just kissed her again, and ducked into the car. He loved her beyond belief. But, right now, he just wanted to love her in every way possible. The cheers of the crowd grew dim as they hurtled away into the darkness.

-o-

Draco woke in the middle of the night, sprawled across a bed. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but as soon as he did he was overcome by a wave of happiness. Lips, skin and fabric made the most perfect memory he would ever had. He bathed in the bliss of the moment, until he realised that his wife was not next to him. He guessed she would be getting a glass of water, so he got up and walked to the kitchen of their private villa. As he reached the kitchen, he looked out of the French doors, which were open and letting a gentle breeze into the room. He shivered, and grabbed the shirt which was casually discarded over the draining board, and wrapped it around his body. He walked out of the doors, straight onto the beach that was the back garden of the villa.

He spotted her, sat by the water's edge, the moonlight reflecting off her skin and hair, which was loose and resting on her back. He walked to her, mesmerized by her beauty, and how he was stupid enough not have realised it sooner. He didn't say anything as he sat down fearing he would say something to wreck the moment in the moonlight. She turned, and smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They just sat there, watching the water.

"Dance with me." Draco said, startling Cho.

"What?" She said, surprised by the offer.

"Dance with me, under the moonlight." He mentally kicked himself. Cheese, anyone?

"O-okay..." Cho said, and got to her feet, pulling Draco with her.

Pressed against each other they danced slowly on the beach, and Cho let out a soft sigh. He kissed her on her head, but soon found her lips. She kissed him greedily.

"I love you," He whispered on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered back, as they gradually moved back into the house.

_**A/N:**__ So, I didn't want it too graphic (maybe a wedding night one should be, I don't know) so here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE!_

_PLEASE REVIEW, THE FAVOUR WILL BE RETURNED I PROMISE! xox_

_PS: If i get five reviews (I already have 2) I will write a sequel to this, but I NEED THE REVIEWS. thanks x_


	2. A Message to those reading

DEAREST LOVELY PEOPLE

I HAVE FIVE REVIEWS, ERGO I SHALL WRITE A SEQUEL.

FROM MEEE :D

(PS MAJOR CYBER COOKIES BEING SENT THE WAY OF YOU PEOPLE.)


	3. Chapter 3

One for Sorrow, Two for Joy.

_This is not a continuation, but a one-shot that follows. Chances are if this develops, it will be more like a series of one-shots of key moments in Cho/ Draco's life. If you don't like this, please let me know nicely. No flames, please. _

_**A/N: **__Harry potter, not mine. That sentence is common in my world. _

Ok, so maybe he felt happier now.

There she stood, all beautiful, intelligent, five foot eleven of her, smiling at him like he was a God.

He felt like one, at that moment. More than he ever had during his time at Hogwarts, though he had had substantially more power and fear-factor then.

But still.

At first he had thought that something was wrong, his mentality being that of a ex-death eater. He had been sat in the living room (getting used to Muggle houses had been an interesting task for him, much to Cho's amusement) reading a book on the history of Quidditch, when she had appeared in the doorway.

'Draco?' Her voice was strong and clear, but her last note quivered. That was all he needed, and immediately jumped up and to her side.

'Oh Merlin, are you ok? Are you ill? Has he risen again?' Draco panicked, becoming pink in the fluster. It made Cho giggle.

'Draco, calm down! No one is dead, or dying, or ill! And _Voldemort _hasn't risen again either. He died, remember? There's no longer a taboo on his name, we cannot worry anymore. Relax, dear.' She stroked his face gently. He relaxed under her touch, and gradually his breathing calmed.

'Ok, so if no one is dead or dying, it must be a good thing, right? Is Ginny pregnant again? Have they finally found the meaning of life? Dumbledore's confessions of a nutter?' Draco rambled, not quite sure what he was saying. Cho just stepped away from him, a pulled out her wand. Draco eyed her with intense curiosity, as she circled her wand gently around her torso, muttering under her breath. It only took a moment, but any sort of wait made Draco impatient.

'Cho, please tell me what is going on!' he begged, trying very hard not to shout. She just smiled.

'Patience, my dear, is a virtue. You will see soon enough.' She replied, still casting some sort of spell. Draco started shifting his wait, anxious to know what was going on. A few more seconds passed, then Cho spoke again:

'Can you see it?' She asked. He tried to catch her eye, but her hair was covering her face as she concentrated on her spell work. Failing this, he followed her gaze.

'See what?' he asked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to see; all it looked like was a light pink blob of light. But Cho didn't reply, just carried on casting. He concentrated more closely, trying to define shape, movement. At first he didn't see anything, but suddenly he could make out a shape.

'Oh my God.' He breathed, not sure whether to believe his own grey eyes. They had lied to him before, after all. Cho looked up, with an expectant look on her face.

'What can you see?' She asked excitedly.

'I don't… Is that what I think it is?' Draco cringed at his words. He sounded like an old sitcom. But In the moment, the thought passed without a second thought. Cho's face burst into a grin.

'I'm pregnant.' She said.

This was that moment. The moment described in books, films, plays. That his best friends, his cousins, his family had told him about. That moment when you think that nothing could ever be more spectacular.

The moment he had thought he had already experienced, on that island for their honeymoon.

How wrong he had been.

Suddenly all he could see was her. And he had to kiss her.

'Oh Merlin! Cho! I love you, darling.' He said, running to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She laughed, a muffled sound into his thick green jumper.

'I love you too! But let me out so I can kiss you.' She said, and then she was there, and he was kissing her, and it was an unbelievable moment. After a moment, Draco spoke again.

'Have you told your parents?' He asked quietly.

'Not yet. I want you to be there.' She replied. Draco let out a small sigh of relief.

'When do you want to tell them?' He asked.

'Whenever I know that we are both ready. We'll invite them and Lucius and Narcissa over for dinner-'

'Uh, are you sure about that? I know they were ok at the wedding, but isn't that risking the mutual understanding to politely ignoring one another?" Draco said, doubt filtering through his words.

'Our parents are going to have to learn to get on one day, and better sooner than later. They will be grandparents to _our _child, Draco. What happened all those years ago cannot affect the upbringing of our child.' Cho stated, with that sure look in her eyes.

'I don't want conflict, mother already worries that just because we were in different houses any offspring will be condemned forever.' Draco was still unsure about the whole affair.

'Draco. My parents will accept this, come hell or high water. If they don't, that is their problem. I love you for who you are, past and present. My parents have to understand that.' Cho said with an air of finality to her voice. There was a moment, when both deliberated the matter. Draco's and Cho's parents had never truly gotten along, but much to many peoples surprise, it was not the Malfoys who were the problem, but the Changs. Cho's parents had never really moved on from the events of the tri-wizard tournament that year, and could not forget the devastation the death of Cedric had caused Cho. To this day, they still despised anyone who had anything to do with the cause of Cho's emotional upheaval, and so, naturally, hated every single Death-eater.

The wedding hadn't been to bad- there were enough people there that they never had to actually have a full-blown conversation with each other. But dinner at their children's house, one to one, would be pushing the boundaries.

Draco suddenly felt awkward. So naturally, turned from the difficult situation.

'Out of interest,' he said.

'Does our child prevent…' he left the question open-ended, hoping she would get the gist. Luckily, she did.

'I don't think so…. But best not. I don't want to wreck anything.' Cho replied seriously.

'Fine, that's fine. But we need to start thinking about things, houses, your health, godparents. Oh God, what if he's a squib?' Draco rambled.

'She, Draco. It's a girl. And so what if she's a squib? She is our child.' Cho looked mildly offended.

'Shit, I didn't mean it like that, It's just that, you know, I was just thinking out loud…' Draco apologised, mentally kicking himself.

Cho smiled at him.

'I was joking you nutter. Not about the girl thing, or the squib thing, for that matter, but I know you were thinking. That's who you are.' She kissed him gently on the head, but soon he found himself once again drawn into her, kissing her deeply.

'Another thinking I was kidding about…' Cho breathed, as he began to kiss her collarbone. She left the statement open ended, hoping he would get the gist.

Luckily, he did.

'I was hoping you'd say that.'

_**A/N: **__OK! So the deal was, if I got five reviews, I would write a sequel. I actually got six, so I'm sorry for that. BUT! I am using the same principle again- four more reviews, you get a new chapter based on the ramblings of the weirdest couple in the HP fan-fic universe. I'm sensing a recurring theme here. SO yeah, review, and I will post another chapter. Also, if you feel like saying what you want to read about, I will keep it in mind. (BUT NO FLAMES, PLEASE.) Merci. _

_Au Revoir, Cyber Cookie Monsters! Xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4 First Days

First Days

_Heya guys so I got another five reviews (yay!) so here is the next chapter! I'm really glad you readers enjoy this, I love writing it and it's nice to know that someone out there is reading this! _

_Again, this is not a continuation but a one-shot, following on the same story line as the last two chapters._

He was shit scared.

Not in the holy-merlin-what-the-hell-am-I-going-to-do-now way, but in the I-am-really-going-to-wet-myself way.

Which was incredibly pathetic, given the circumstances.

How many times had he walked through those double doors, walked down the long, enchanting hall and marvelled (albeit to himself) at the tables, the headmaster, the ghosts? The answer, he knew, was far beyond countable measures, but there was one outstanding difference:

This time, he wouldn't be sat at the Slytherin table.

'Dad? Are you ready?' His eldest daughter, Aria, skipped into her parents' bedroom, dressed head-to-toe in brand new Hogwarts robes.

He wasn't the only Malfoy returning to the school this year.

'Of course, I was just…' Draco lost his train of thought, distracted by his nerves again. This was it. No more panicking, from now on he needed the cool and calm collectiveness he had witnessed so many times with the newly employed professors at Hogwarts. How they had achieved that, Draco thought, wiping his clammy hands on his (also) brand new robes as he followed his daughter down the stairs, he did not know.

'Draco, what on earth have you been doing for the past half an hour? We need to leave! Aria, dear, do you have everything?' Cho flapped around her little family, straightening robes and dusting imaginary dust off every black surface.

'Mum! I'm fine, I have everything. We checked last night, remember?' Aria casually shrugged her mother off, and smiled cheekily at her father. He envied her for her serenity- he was still bricking it.

' Are you sure? You definitely have-'

'Mother!' Aria said, laughing. 'I am fine, I have everything. Promise. It's dad you have to look after- he's the one who looks like his puppy's about to die.' Aria giggled again, before quickly darting off into the kitchen to find a snack before the short drive to King's Cross Station. Cho turned to Draco, with a stern look on her face. She reminded him of his mother.

'Draco, where's your trunk? Do you have everything?' Cho said, giving him a quick glance up and down.

'I think so, my last trunk is in the car.' He mumbled, highly aware of his nerves.

'What do you mean, you think so? Draco we have to leave now! If you've forgotten anything, so help me you will have to send for it. I cannot believe it is ten o'clock and we haven't left! ARIA! Get in here. We are leaving.' Cho was really panicking now, her black hair slipping out of the ponytail she had thrown it in this morning. Aria reappeared, with chocolate spread across her face. Draco burst out laughing.

'Oh for crying out loud! Why did you eat that now? Clean up, Miss, before I hex your backside into kingdom-come!' Cho stormed out of the room, leaving a rather shell-shocked Aria and a slightly more colourful Draco.

'Come on, Aria. She's just worrying. She's going to miss you, you know. My mother was awful when I first went away- tears everywhere.' Draco smiled at his daughter, who suddenly looked very small. Cho bustled back into the room with her wand, and cleaned the smudge off Aria's face.

'Come on! No time for dilly-dally! Out the door! Draco!' Cho was dragging Aria out of the door, switching off lights with a flick of her hand. The wand was away now, Cho didn't think it was right to use magic in replace for activity. But they were in a rush, and she hated being late more than anything. Draco took one last look at the little house that he had become accustomed to in the past seven years, before quickly running out the front door before Cho beheaded him.

It was when they reached Kings Cross that the nerves returned. What if he didn't get on with the other professors? What if someone was horrible to Aria? What if- heaven forbid- She was in Hufflepuff? Of course there was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, but for her sake with a mind like hers she should at least follow in her mothers footsteps and go to Ravenclaw.

It goes without saying though, Draco hoped that she would be in Slytherin.

'TEN MINUTES! EVERYONE ON BOARD! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES!' A conductor screeched the warning over the heads of the hundreds of witches, wizards and muggles alike bustling around on platform nine and three quarters. Aria, having lost much of the camaraderie from earlier, clung to her mothers arm, eyes wide, biting her thumb. Cho was subdued now also, as she absent-mindedly stroked her daughter's hair. This was, after all, the first time they were to be apart. Draco was beginning to see that this wasn't going to be easy. he squeezed Cho's hand, and she looked up to him. Beautiful, intelligent Cho, who he loved beyond any imaginable means.

'If all else fails,' he said, hoping that she would finish the silly little tagline they had created when they were seventeen. Cho burst into a smile, and with a tear in her eye said,

'If all else fails, we have the thestral.' It was cheesy, but it was their line, their little jingle that they kept hold of. Draco kissed the top of her head, before bending down to see eye to eye with his daughter.

'You ready, Arri?' he used the name that she had called herself, before she could say 'Aria'. She was still biting her thumb, pale as a sheet. Slowly, she looked up at Cho, who nodded kindly and squeezed her shoulders, then looked back at Draco. After a moments pause, she nodded very slowly.

'There's my girl. Come on then, grab Firefly. I've got your trunk.' Draco stood back up, and grabbed the trunk off the trolley in front of him. Aria scuttled round to the front of the cart, and grabbed the small carton that held her new cat, aptly named firefly because of its bright orange hair and silver eyes. She raced back to her mother, who laughed slightly at her daughter's hectic-ness.

'FIVE MINUTES! LAST CALL! FIVE MINUTES!' The conductor called, and there was a final surge as children and professors got onto the train. Parents were already gathered round the windows, waving and blowing kisses.

'Promise to write everyday,' Aria said to Cho, as she gave her one last hug. Cho was staying strong, but Draco could see that it was taking a lot of effort to say goodbye to the two people she loved the most.

'Promise. Though don't worry if you can't always reply, you'll be so busy!' Cho said with a smile.

'No! I will write back to you every single day, even if I get in trouble. Promise.' Aria stood on her toes and kissed her mother on the cheek, before grabbing her father's hand.

'Goodbye, my love.' He bent the slight distance and kissed Cho, savouring this one minute. She snuggled into his neck for a moment, then pulled back.

'I don't want to go.' She said quietly, fighting tears. and Draco was pulled back to a time long ago, when she had said the same thing to him as he left the country for a family holiday. He still loved her with the same intensity as he had all those years ago, when she had left him with a Christmas present and the promise of perfection.

'I love you.' He said, as the minute whistle trilled through the noise of the station.

'I love you too. But now its time to go. You ok, Aria?' Cho said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

'Yes, mummy.' She said quietly.

'I will see you soon, both of you. Have an amazing term, Aria, please don't get into too much trouble, or I'll have McGonagall on you. I love you both.' She kissed Aria's head, before pushing them onto the train. The door shut behind them, and Draco shifted the two trunks into the nearest rack. He led Aria into the nearest carriage, where luckily there was a free compartment. He settled down, and Aria ran straight to the window.

'Goodbye! Bye Mum!' She said to the window, waving at Cho who was crying now, but smiling nonetheless. The final whistle blew and the train began to slowly roll out of the platform. As station turned to city and city slowly to countryside, Aria sat down opposite her father. They sat in silence for a while, both marvelling at what was about to come.

'Dad,' She said eventually.

'Hmm?' he replied, still partially lost in his own thoughts.

'How often will I see you?' She asked.

'As often as you like, Arri. No one's going to stop you.' He replied gently. Aria didn't say anything back, but just smiled. He saw so much of Cho in her, that it gave him comfort.

He was going back to Hogwarts.


	5. Hai

Hello there.

I HAVE SIXTEEN REVIEWS WHAT THE BUTT I NEED TO UPDATE!

BY MONDAY EVENING AT THE LATEST (GMT time…) I will have uploaded another chapter to this story, I promise!

I am sorry for the absence, but I am here now.  
BUT

Unlike the other story that I am reviving I am still working on the five review principle. So, if I get another four reviews and ONLY then will I update the story again.

Get ready, who knows what could happen next!

xxx


	6. Facing the Music

Dancing By the Light of the Moon

Chapter 4

_It is still Monday Evening. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Guess what?_

Draco had never been a judgemental man.

Ever since the war he had always given people a chance. It sometimes meant that he didn't like them even more, but he gave them a chance. It was the day when Aria, his baby girl, was bringing home her boyfriend. For the first time.

All this passed through his head as he stood in the queue at the local Tesco picking up clotted cream for the obscene batch of scones that Cho had made the night before, in anticipation that their seventeen year old daughter's boyfriend had never been to Cornwall before.

When he got home, he chuckled to himself as he saw freshly 'planted' flowers in the front garden. Cho was, he had to admit, a little bit of a control freak, but he loved her for it.

'Where have you been?' Cho practically tackled him the moment he walked in. Ok, so maybe there were some bits of her control that were dangerous. He quickly scuttled into the living room.

'Merlin, woman, I haven't been gone that long!' He shrugged off his coat and threw it on the back of the sofa.

'Yes, you have. I sent you out at 4.30, it is now 4.52. It does not take twenty-two minutes to walk down to the shop, buy clotted cream and get back. And don't even think about leaving that coat there. Arri will be here any moment now with Oscar and it has to be pristine!' Cho was so flustered that she was apparating between rooms just to get stuff done. It was making Draco feel sick just watching her.

'Is there anything I can do, love?' He asked cautiously. This would either go very badly, or end before it had started.

'Yes actually, can you light the candles- oh never mind, I'll do it. You never do it right, anyway.' Cho bustled past him carrying a big bundle of flowers. So, the second outcome. Draco preferred that one.

'Should I open some wine?' He asked.

'Not yet! That is at…. 6.00 exactly. But before that we have- Oh god I forgot to get sparklers! Oh shoot….' Cho darted straight past Draco straight into the kitchen. But, being the intelligent lad he was, he was there two seconds before her, whereupon he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

'Draco! Let me go, we do not have time for snuggling!' She struggled against him. She was getting too flustered for his liking.

'My dearest darling-est Cho. Look at me. Calm down love, the world is not going to end. It's just dinner!'

'I know but this is for Aria! We can't be awkward, irritating parents! Everything has to be perfect! And speaking of, what are you wearing? Go and change! They will be here any minute, Draco! GO!' Draco stumbled out of the kitchen as Cho once again pushed passed him towards the dining room. He sighed heavily- this was going nowhere. So slowly he traipsed up the stairs, past all the photos that their small family had accumulated in the years. He paused at his favourite, a photo of him, Cho and Aria stood outside a school in England which had been famed for looking like Hogwarts- it had in a way, though it was by no means a castle and was for no explicable reason next door to a zoo. But nonetheless the photo showed Cho and Draco, arms wrapped around each other, and Aria peeking through her parents' legs. It had been a hot summer and they were all brown (well, Draco was red- he didn't tan), and it had been perfect. Was that all going to change now that his littler girl had another man in her life? All at once the thoughts of this Oscar came flooding back to him, and by the time he reached his room he had to lie down.

What if he embarrassed Aria? What if Oscar didn't like him? What if he didn't like Oscar? What if he did like Oscar but Cho hated him? And what about their relationship? Had they kissed? Had they gone further than that? When? Oh god that's not an image he wanted.

His mind swirled in a cacophony of thoughts and panics and so when Cho came into the room and put her hand on his leg, he jumped wildly. He placed one hand over his face and massaged his temples.

'I'm sorry, love. I just- I just want it to be perfect. For her, and for us.' Cho said.

'I know, I know. But what if she doesn't like it?'

'Oh she will. I know she will.' Cho smiled, and pulled Draco into a sitting position.

'I'm worried, Cho. What if he's a complete... a complete butt-trumpet?' Cho burst out laughing, she hadn't heard that phrase in a very long time.

'He wont be, love. Have more faith in our daughter!' She laughed. Draco relaxed a little, in the knowledge that Aria must have chosen with some rationality. He was about to doubt his own thought when Cho kissed him.

'What was that for?' he asked, when she pulled away.

'To relax you. We can get through this, love, we've done worse.' She smiled and put her hand on his face, resting her forehead against his. The moment was broken, however, when the doorbell rang. Cho jumped as if she had been shocked, and began rushing again.

'Oh my merlin they are here! Come on Draco! Uh, put this on! Coming!' Cho threw a dark blue shirt at him before disapparating down stairs. He slowly peeled off his tee shirt and began buttoning up the blue shirt as he heard his daughters voice downstairs.

'Where's dad?' She enquired. He heard Cho murmur a reply, then Aria's voice at the bottom of the stairs. He watched his reflection as a small bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Why was he this nervous?

'Hey Dad! Come down stairs and meet Oscar!'

Draco looked at himself once more, wiped his face and took a deep breath in.

Time to face the music.

_A/N: It still counts as Monday evening, I haven't gone to bed yet. I am three minutes late. Forgive me. Again, twenty reviews and another chapter. Let me know what you think! Lots of love xxx_


End file.
